Randomness
by guycrazy
Summary: OK this was originally known as Soda's LSD Trip, but now I have added a new chapter. This is a series of random SHORT stories that have most likely been built off of something that happened during the day. Hope you enjoy and dont forget to review. rated T
1. Soda's LSD Trip

A/N here's is what I think would happen if Sodapop Curtis took LSD. I thought it was kind of funny and so did everyone else that read it. I'm hoping that it will at least put a smile on your face if not make you laugh.

Sodapop: (remains high for whole story) Hey Stevie:

Steve: Soda are you on drugs?

Sodapop: LSD ain't no drug, it's a piece of entertainment dad.

Steve: I ain't your daddy.

Sodapop: Sorry mom. Hey! Look at that D note!

Johnny: What's he talking about?

Dallas: He's high.

Sodapop: Oh man! You shoulda heard the jokes Green was telling me earlier! Two-bit woulda loved it! It was hilarious! Until that butterfly tried to eat me. But then that mouse coughed and he ran away. Then the mouse ate himself and Yellow laughed at him!

Johnny: I'm a little scared.

Sodapop: Don't be scared Johnnycakes. Blue doesn't bite. But watch out for that purple apple. Boy, he's a nasty little bugger!

A/N Okay what do you think? Huh? Huh? Huh?


	2. Power Outage and TwoBits Game

Ok there is a story behind this piece of 'work'. It happened when I was putting my book bag in my locker before I went to gym class…And I forgot my favorite book The Outsiders! Me and my friend started joking about hearing voices and banging coming from inside my locker. That's when she said something from a characters point of view…what she said is what I used as the first spoken line.

**At the Curtis residence-**

(Power goes out due to a large thunder and lightening storm)

Two-Bit: Hey! Now we can play guess who did that!

Dally: What the hell! Who touched me? Steve was that you?

Steve: Yeah. How'd you know?

Dally: I know your hands anywhere.

Sodapop: You're sick.

Darry: Who wants cookies?

Ponyboy: I do!

Johnny: Me too!

Everyone else: Yeah!

(A large clanging and crashing noise is sounded)

Darry: Ponyboy! You knocked over the plate of cookies!

Ponyboy: How'd you know if it was me that did it!

Darry: Because you're a klutz!

Two-Bit: This is fun.

Sodapop: Yeah…totally.

Well?


	3. Happiness

**K I was bored and I just wrote this.**

I ran into the Curtis house full of unmistakable glee. Standing just inside the door, I grinned stupidly but secretively at everyone, and they all stared back at me slightly confused. After a few moments, Darry went back to reading his paper and Two-Bit went back to his Mickey Mouse and beer. Dally eyed me up and down in that teasing way of his as he always does and even though Johnny didn't say anything, I could tell he was wondering why I was so secretively happy. Steve and Soda walked out of the bedroom with the remnants of a pillow fight (feathers) still stuck in their hair. Ponyboy walked out of the kitchen with a pepsi and sat next to Johnny. Sitting down in the only available seat, right between Dallas and Two-Bit, Dally finally looked at me and said, "Well?"

"Well what?" I said slyly.

"Why are you so annoyingly happy?"

"Annoying? Me? Why I never!" I joked.

Without taking his eyes off the TV Two-Bit took Dally's side, "If you're not gonna tell us what you're all smiley about then stop smiling."

"Aww, Two-Bit. Since when are like that?"

"Since I was being destracted while trying to watch Mickey Mouse."

"Phhhht!" I blew him a raspberry.

"Alicia," Darry finally piped up, "if you don't keep that ongue in your mouth I'm gonna cut it off."

"You're so mean to her sometimes Darry," Pony said. Johnny nodded. They always stick up for me. No matter what the situation. I watched as Sodapop and Steve armwrestled and when Sodapop finally claimed victory he kissed his biceps and and winked at me. Steve finally took notice of my bliss and questioned me.

"What's up? You get laid or something?" That was so a Steve thing to say but it still bugged me…normally it would I mean, but not that time.

"Steve!" Sodapop and Dally said in unison. They both hated it when Steve said things like that about me. Dally's not really the friendliest guy in the world, but for some reason we just click. I looked at Johnny, who's jaw was dropped open at Steve's indecent accusation. Ponyboy looked pleadingly at Darry who was already glaring at Steve.

"That's the last time you say anything like that in my house buddy boy. I don't care if your Soda's friend or not, under my roof we respect members of the opposite sex.

"Don't worry about it guys."

"Will you shut-up!" Two-Bit said annoyed. "I'm tryin to watch Mickey!"

"So why are you so…jolly?" Dally asked again.

"I can't say yet."

"Why not?"

"Because nobody's asked me the right way yet."

"Alicia, will you please tell us why your so happy?" Pony tried.

"Nope."

Darry looked at me and shook his head tiredly. "You're so stubborn."

"Yup. That's why I can't tell you. You're not up to the right standards….yet."

Johnny looked at me with his big, black eyes, "What do you have that we don't?"

"Finally someone asks it right!" I said.

Everyone looked at me. "So?" Pony asked.

"Okay, you really wanna know what I have that's makin me so happy?" Everyone nodded. I stood and walked to the other side of the room, where no one else. I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, mocking a college professor. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Just tell us already!" Steve said.

"Okay…how do I put this…" I reached in my coat pocket and retrieved a big bag of… "jellybeans!" I grinned like a maniac.

The entire contents of the room stared at me stunned for a moment until Sodapop shouted, "Get her! Doggy pile!"

At the exact same time everyone in the room charged at me and jumped on me, wrestling for the jellybeans.

**That lonely review button needs a click, needs a click, needs a click. That lonely review button needs a click, if you turn your back then you're a dick, dick , dick…..sorry I dunno where that came from. LOL**


	4. My Beer

**My Beer **

cute lady walks by

Two-Bit: Hey pretty lady…u just can't hiccup get enough of me can hiccup you?

Sodapop: You wish Two-Butt. She's mine.

Steve: looks confused It's Two-Bit not Two-Butt.

Sodapop: I know that! I was just making a joke! Geez doesn't anyone get it anymore?

throws hands in the air and walks away

Two-Bit: stares after him Anyone wanna beer?

Dally: Sure.

Two-Bit: looks at the beer in his hand Who said anything about beer? protectively hides half a can of beer under his jacket

Johnny: You said Two-Bit.

Two-Bit: LIAR! You're all lying!

Steve: But Two-Bit you-

Two-Bit: I was drunk!

Dally: You're always drunk.

Two-Bit: But it was different that time! It was my last can.

Johnny: One; you're still drunk. Two; You only drank half the can.

Two-Bit: It's my beer.

Johnny: shakes head in defeat

Darry: walks over to the small group Hello.

Two-Bit: screams You can't have it! It's my beer!

Darry: Who said anything about beer?

Two-Bit: That chick over there that I was about to pick up. nods head towards the lady he was hitting on earlier

Darry: Two-Bit…

Two-Bit: Don't tell me that's not a lady! I know what a lady looks like!

Darry: Are you drunk?

Two-Bit: …No.

Darry: So tell me…why were you trying to pick up a lady that's talking her baby for a walk?

Two-Bit: eyes widen in disbelief…I was drunk.

Darry, Dally, Steve, and Johnny: shake their heads and walk away

Two-Bit: Hey! Where ya goin? shrugs and chugs the rest of the beer Alright, time to go get hammered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMAGINE SOMETHING LIKE THAT REALLY GOIN ON WITH TWO-BIT…LOL…I CAN PICTURE IT. PLZ REVIEW PPL.


End file.
